I'M YESUNG
by KrisKai 'EL' Homin
Summary: Fandom:Superjunior & TVXQ pair: Kyuhyun X Yesung & HOMIN (Yunhox Changmin) CHAPTER 2 UPDATE: fanfic ini mengandung SEX dan bercinta dan making love. harap yang YADONG Merapat! #diBantai. "aku tahu bercinta dengan orang asing itu terasa aneh.. aku juga merasakannya"
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction by Homin**'EL**

**.**

Rated ** T **

.

Genre: Angst (saya gak bercanda),Romance,Hurt n Comfort, Friendship

**A**lternative **U**niversal (Non- Boyband)

.

Main chatsh: **Yesung Kim **(Super Junior)

Other catsh:** Yunho & Changmin **(TVXQ), Others Superjunior member

**.**

Pair:** ….? x Yesung**

**Homin **(Yunho X Changmin)

**.**

Warning!:** TYPOS~!**,EYD-less,

A/N: saya terlalau nervous untuk ngebacot di awal cerita. Cuz this is new to me write in this **Super junior** fandom and use Kim Yesung as main catsh. So see in the end of story…

**.**

Enjoy

**.**

**I'M YESUNG **

**Chapter 1**

Tampan,kaya, dan berbakat apa yang kurang dariku? Seorang kim Yesung 29 tahun dan masih Singgle. Aku ingin tertawa mendengar omong kosong itu. Ku angkat gelas bir di depanku dan menegak air tak sehat berwarna emas itu. Alcohol… entahlah namun benda cair ini selalu menjadi teman setia ku disaat aku sedang mengalami masa –masa kelam seperti ini. Oh ayolah Kim Yesung yang Tampan dan berbakat… hidup mu memang selalu kelam tak pernah ada cahaya barang sedikitpun. Selalu hidup di dalam dunia abu-abu, kau sudah seperti anjing. Anjing? Tolol benar saja, semua anjing memang terlahir buta warna. Tak seperti dirimu, di karuniai sepasang mata yang bisa melihat pelangi namun kau tak pernah bisa merasakan kalau pelangi itu adalah suatu yang indah. Yah… katakanlah jiwamu sudah mati. Mati… kim Yesung.

"kheh? Mati…" aku geli sendiri. Mencemooh diriku sendiri, lalu ku tertawakan sendiri. Senyum dibibir ini senyum iba, semenderitakah itu kah kau kim Yesung? Kau selalu iba dengan dirimu sendiri. Ah... Aku ingin mati saja. Sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan hal ini yah? Hmm entahlah…

"Hyung!"

Aku menoleh mendengar suara seseorang. Ah… tidak lagi. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Sial sudah berapa gelas kuhabiskan. Tak kuat, dan aku duduk lagi. Oke Kim Yesung bukan orang yang suka memaksakan diri. Aku menyangga kepala ku dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang agak pucat. Hingga pemilik suara itu kini tepat di depan mataku.

"Hyung… hoi! Yesung hyung!"

Orang itu mengguncang-guncang pundah ku. Agak kasar. Laki- laki memang selalu kasar. OKe aku juga laki-laki jadi aku tidak masalah.

"Ck! Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku Yunho? Aku sungguh tidak ingin meladeni siapapun… hari ini" Ucapku. Sudah cukuplah aku terlalu penat. Orang bernama Jung Yunho ini selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. teman ku dari kecil ini sudah seperti ayah saja, cih.

"Hyung mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Tidak kenalkah kau kata bernama 'Move on'_?"_ ucap Yunho dan seraya mendudukan dirinya disampingku. Menyambar gelas bir ku yang tinggal setengah. Dia ini… tidak sopan.

"Kenalkan aku kalau begitu… siapa dia? Move on? Asing sekali, apa dia seorang bule?" aku membalas bercanda saja. Aku bosan menanggapinya dengan semua keseriusanku. Yunho ini tak pernah mau mengerti.

"Hyung… Ayolah, Demi tuhan ini sudah tiga tahun Hyung… **dia** sudah mati! - ! erm… oke maaf, tapi… ck! aku sebenarnya tida tega berkata seperti itu hyung. kau teman baik ku dan hyung! Kumohon berhenti menyiksa dirimu seperti ini..." Yunho frustasi, aku tahu itu dari nada bicaranya. Dia ini sebenarnya orang yang paling pengertian. Dia sebenarnya pantang menyebutkan tentang **dia. **Dan apakah Yunho barusan menyebut tentang mati? Oke... sebenarnya itu kata yang paling sensitive buat ku, namun gara-gara terlalu lama mati rasa jadi sudah biasa.

"Yunho... aku tahu **Dia** Sudah mati. Aku hanya main main disini…pulanglah" halus. Aku tak punya energi berdebat dengannya. Aku tahu **Dia** sudah mati. Tak perlu diingatkan.

"Hyung aku tak bermaksud tadi menyebut tentang **Mati**. Tapi hyung… banyak orang mengkhawatirkanmu… bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaan buruk ini?" Yunho aku heran dengan kekeras kepalaanmu.

"Hahhh… Yunho mana **Wife**? Tak bersama mu?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bosan juga selalu membahas diriku.

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu, kau tahu dia tidak suka" Jawabnya sedikit jengkel karena aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi kau suka kan?..." Godaku. Dan YA tuhan… apa-apaan bulshing itu? 27 Tahun tapi masih suka bulshing.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Hyung" Ah bulshing di pipi Yunho sudah hilang. Cih!

"Yah…yah… yah… Bopong aku. Aku tak bisa jalan" Ucapku seraya merangkulkan lenganku ke bahunya yang lebar. Yunho ini keren sekali. Kuat,tampan,manly,perhatian. Andai aku tak pernah kenal **Dia. **Sudah pasti Yunho kujadikan kekasihku.

Kami berjalan keluar menuju parkiran di lantai dasar. Yunho membopongku dan menyanggaku di pinggang. Tangan Yunho besar and kuat. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Yunho"

Seseorah memanggil Yunho saat kita sudah berada di area parkir. Seorang namja yang tampan oke dia tergolong cantik juga. Tinggi dengan kulit susunya namun tidak pucat, matanya yang indah, dan dihisai bulu mata yang lentik. Hidung mancung yang bukan terbuat dari plastik serta Bibir tipis yang kissable. Kekasihnya Jung Yunho.

kutarik kata-kataku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadikan Yunho sebagai kekasihku, aku lupa… Yunho ini terikat hubungan kekal dengan namja yang kelihatan bening di depanku ini.

"Changmin, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Yunho kaget. Dan juga… marah? Kenapa malah Kau yang malah terlihat marah Yun?

"Hi... Wife~~~" Sapa ku, dan astaga aku diserang deathglare oleh Changmin. Sangat mematikan! mataku sampai berair. Khikikiki menyenangkan sekali menggoda kekasih Jung Yunho ini.

"Oh… Kim Yesung sudah **tua** tak bisa mengurusi dirimu sendiri eh? Selalu mengandalkan temanmu?" Ucapnya. Aduh aku sungguh heran kenapa Yunho bisa tahan dengan namja Ketus ini selama bertahun tahun.

"Entahlah Wife... Kekasihmu ini senang sekali mengurusiku sih hihihihi" Ah… lihatlah ekspresinya kalau marah. Tidak tahukah Changmin kalau itu membuatnya terlihat imut? Oke agak seram memang.

"Memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Ku rusak wajah jelekmu" Ucapnya saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangat ketus sekali. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Aku jadi makin tergoda untuk menggodanya.

"Wife~ Wife~~ Wife~~~~ Wifu~~ Jung Yunho's Wife~~" aku malah menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Ya tuhan mungkin kini amarahnya suda sampai stadium akhir.

"Kim-YE-sung!"

Bruk

Aku jatuh kelantai, Sial Jung Yunho, dia melepaskan pegangannya di pingganggu, dan tak hanya itu, Yunho melemparku! Sial… sakit sekali. Aku mengosok bokongku yang rasanya memar ini.

"Lepas! Brengsek! Lepas Yunho!" Changmin berteriak keras sekali. Aku sampai sedikit merinding. Dia meronta di dalam pelukan Yunho. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan sang kekasih. Changmin itu marahnya tak pernah bercanda.

Aku sungguh tak bisa berjalan sendiri. Melihat Yunho dan Changmin yang saperti itu sudah jadi hiburan tersendiri buatku.

"Yesung! Kim Yesung Brengsek! awas kau! Yunho! lepaskan aku bodoh! Hei!"

"Tsk! Hyung kau tunggu disini dulu" Ucap Yunho sambil menyeret kekasihnya kasar. Entah kemana.

Aku tertawa melihat kepergian mereka berdua. Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada tiang beton disampingku, menatap pancaran lampu neon di atasku… putih… andai pikiranku di buat putih saja. Tak usah berpikir tentang ini dan itu lagi. Tak usah capek memikirkan masa lalu. Tak usah tersiksa memikirkan **Dia** yang sudah mati. Aku memejamkan mataku dan air mata ini jatuh. Aku terisak tanpa suara. Meresapi setiap sakit yang selalu datang menggerogoti hatiku saat ku pikirkan tentang **Dia** yang sudah mati. Sudah mati dalam hidupku.

Aku bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk menghapus air mataku yang kini membasahi wajahku. Aku tertunduk. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, agar air mataku tak bisa jatuh lagi. Tak bisa. Air asin ini kian deras keluar dari kedua mataku. Tuhan...kalauapun kau memang ada. Aku lelah menjadi seperti ini. Aku lelah. Bisakah kau mencabut nyawaku saja? Aku tak sanggub mengakhiri nyawaku sendiri. Tapi aku juga sudah lelah dengan hidupku. Hidup dalam abu abu bersama bayangan seseorang yang sudah mati. Tuhan… aku sungguh ingin mati.

Aku ingin mati…

Akung ingin ma-

"Hei… kau tak apa?" Suara itu mengentikan pikiranku. Bahakan menghentikan tangisku. Aku tak kuat mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap orang itu. Dan hingga sesuatu menyentuh daguku sebuah jemari yang lembut dan dan dingin. memaksa wajahku untuk melihat keatas hingga kini mataku yang berair bisa melihat sosok yang sangat indah… sosok yang ku rindukan selama tiga tahun ini. Apakah aku mimpi? Apakahaku mati? Hei apa ini nyata? **Dia, Dia **yang sudah mati sekarang ada di depanku. Aku hanya bisa melebarkan mataku.

Aku… tak percaya.

**Di tempat lain**

**Author p.o.v**

"Yunho! Fuck!" Changmin mengumpat saat Yunho memasukan paksa Changmin kedalam mobilnya. Setelah Yunho menyusul Changmin masuk kedalam mobil, mereka hanya diam larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, namun wajah keduanya tak bisa di pungkiri. Marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Yunho. Nadanya masih kotor oleh amarah yang tertahan. Dia Sungguh tak suka melihat Changmin berkeliaran tanpa sepengetahuanya.

"Kenapa tak menghubungiku dulu kalau mau ketempat ini? Huh?!" sambungnya dengan nada yang dinaikan satu oktav

"kheh, pentingkah itu? Kau memegang pinggang namja lain! Dan Kalian mabuk!" Changmin berteriak. Dan menatap Yunho tajam.

"Changmin…sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu BRENGSEK! YESUNG ITU TEMANKU! DAN BERHENTILAH CEMBURU PADANYA! " Yunho marah berteriak keras sekali. Sangat keras sekali.

Changmin yang mendapat pelakuan Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sampai…

"kau…. SIAPA SEBENARNYA KEKASIHMU KEPARAT! APA SEPULUH TAHUN KITA HANYA SAMPAH BAGIMU! APA YESUNG LEBIH BERARTI BAGIMU DI BANDING AKU! JAWAB JUNG!"kini Changmin berteriak bahkan lebih keras dari Yunho. Yunho hanya memejamkan mata. Menahan. Menahan dan mencoba menahan semua amarah yang ia rasakan. Bersama Changmin selama Sepuluh tahun bukan berarti mereka sudah terbebas dari masalah bernama pertengkaran.

"Changmin… "

PLAK

Changmin menepis tangan Yunho yang hendak menyentuh pipinya.

"Jangan Sentuh aku" Changmin berdesis.

"Jangan bercanda" Ucap Yunho wajahnya saling tatap dengan Changmin, mencoba mengerti Changmin dari kedua matanya yang tak memancarkan apapaun selain amarah dan rasa sakit.

"Jangan bercanda min…" Yunho mengulangi kalimatnya. Kini menjadi semakin dingin.

"aku-"

"JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU! SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Changmin bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan kalimatnya, Yunho sudah memotong dengan bentakan yang keras.

"Kau mau kusentuh… atau tidak, atau bagaimana. Kau tak berhak mengatur ku atas tubuhmu!" Yunho berucap tajam walau kini bukan berupa bentakan.

"Kau tahu itu" kalimat terakhir Yunho berupa penekanan.

Dan dengan itu air mata Changmin turun perlahan ke pipi mulusnya. Bening itu meluncur begitu saja. Changmin Tahu benar apa yang di katakana Yunho memang benar. Dia Sudah tak punya hak atas Tubuhnya sendiri. Semua adalah milik Yunho. Semua milik yunho… hati dan tubuhnya. Pertengkaran ini adalah sia-sia.

"Aku mencintaimu Changmin… Sangat mencintaimu" Ucap Yunho lembut sambil menghapus air mata Changmin dan memberinya Ciuman lembut. Dan Selalu berakhir seperti ini. Ribuan pertengkarang mereka selalu dan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Yunho akan selalau memenangkan hatinya.

Dan Saat Yunho sudah terbuai oleh tubuh Changmin , dia akan melupakan Segalanya. Saat Yunho sudah terbuai oleh Candunya pikiranya menjadi putih seperti kapas dan hanya terisini oleh Changmin.

Hei Yunho... kau melupakan sesuatau.

**Kembali ke parkiran **

"Sepertinya Temanmu tak mungkin kembali" Suara itu sangat tak asing di telingaku suara yang sangat kurindukan 3 tahun terakhir ini.

"Eumh.." Oke itu bukan Jawaban. Aku hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tiba-tiba lidah ku kelu. Tak mampu berucap apapaun. Ini nyata sekali.

"Yah.. oke yang penting kau sudah tenang. Tapi… sepertinya temanmu benar-benar tidak akan kembali. Tumpangan? Aku tak kebertan" Ucapnya dengan Senyum yang selalu bisa meruntuhkan hatiku. Senyum yang selalau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pelukanya.

"Baik, kalau kau memaksa" ucapku. Aku kaget mendapati suaraku tak bergetar sama sekali. Padahal dalam hati aku seperti di tabuhi genderang.

Dia tersenyum lagi dan berjalan meninggalkanku di belakang yang masih bersandar pada tiang beton. Langkahnya berhenti dan mengerutkan alisnya saat ia bilang.

"ayo?" Ajaknya. Bodoh… aku tak bisa jalan.

Aku tak beranjak dari tempatku dan akhirnya dia menghampiriku lagi.

"Kau… tak bisa jalan?" tanyanya kini wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir. Betapa aku merindukan wajah khawatirnya itu.

"Aku masih mabuk" ucapku pelan.

"kemarilah" dan tak di sangka dia menggendongku bridal style. Aku tak protes. Kalau orang lain sudah kutendang kemaluanya. Tak pernah orang memperlakukan ku seperti ini. Hanya **Dia ** yang telah mati. Bahkan Yunho temanku sejak kecil tak pernah melakukan ini. Dan kini orang ini kuijinkan memperlakukanku layaknya puteri. Tak apa… anggab ini **Dia. **Bolehkah? Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada lehernya yang kokoh. Menelusupkan wajahku pada perpotongan lehernya. Hangatnya sama,baunya sama,bahkan perasaan ini juga masih sama. Boleh kah aku menganggab mu **dia**? Bolehkah?

"Siapa namamu?" aku bertanya. Kalau nama kalian sama. Aku akan menganggapmu dia yang mati telah hidup lagi dengan amnesia yang sangat parah.

Namun…

"Namaku…"

**TBC**

**Don't kill me~~ xd**

**Super Long A/N** : Buahahahhahahahaha aduh yak ampun Sumpret yah saya maluk~~ kyaaaaaaaa~~ / gimana gimana? LOL oke mari kita ngebacot disini. Mina-san nama saya eL bisa follow twitter ELkyouya (duhh! Promosi twitter? Menyedihkan! =.= menandakan miskin follower) Ciyuss~~ khekekek dan yah Sebenarnya saya ini bukan Elf sih. Tapi saya kagum kok sama Super Junior dan para elf yang keren keren! Oke saya punya temen beberapa elf dan juga Clouds (eh begitukan panggilan untu Yesung lover?) dan yah… saya gak begitu ngerti tentang nich abang Yesung. Tapi mukanya bang Yesung ini emang yahh aduh gimana yah.. keren cute tapi nggemesin.. tampan juga dan kyaaaa (kok jadi fangirlan yah?) ahem oke… jadi begitulah. Saya kenal abang yesung ini dari temen-temen saja, terutama Nunah saya yang bernama** Nierin**. Dia satu satunya teman yang pecandu Yesung yang hard banget nyandunya /plak/. Dan akhirnya saya putusin buat bikin FAnfic ini karena saya menemukan kalau seorang YEsung sangat meaanrik. Walau jujur nich… saya gak pernah baca Fanficnya yesung.

**A/n part 2**: heheh biar gak bosen gitu… di kasih judul **a/n part** 2 LOL (udah kayak sinetron ajah =.=) saya ini author HoMin. Ya gitulah tapi Fanficnya abal-abal semua xd. Di fanfic ini saya kasih pair homin tetep. Maklum lah yah.. bagi saya ngebuat fanfic tanpa garam itu bagaikan Sayur tanpa Homin! (sarap!) saya harap yang gak suka/benci pair HoMin jangan di skip yah. Karena makin terbiasa anda membaca suatu hal. Makin lama anda bakal makin suka dan berubah menjadi cinta buahahahha hukum kekealan Benci = cinta XD! (waduh garing banget banyolanmu eL kriuk kriuk kayak krupuk) +.+ oke saya emang gak cocok di perlawakan.

**A/N part 3** : (Reader: Sumpah! nich author gak penting banget =.=) heheh mian~~~ / habis saya gak enak dong kalau gak ampek part 3? (apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cobak? ="=) jadi ini mulai serius (reader:LOE DARI TADI NGAPAIN AJAH KAMPRET~~!) oke oke tadi kan cuman cuap cuap biasa T^T . fiuhh.. jadi menurut kalian siapa si **Dia **yang sudah mati. Yang menjadi masa lalau Yesung? Berubung saya bener bener gak tahu biasanya YEsung di pairingin sama siapa. Jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat poling dan akan memakai Catsh dengan rekues terbanyak dari reader.

Silangkan Review dan masukan ide anda. Kira kira siapa cowok yang nemu Yesung di parkiran yang katanya mirip si **Dia** yang udah mati itu. Polling di buka mulai dari hari ini.

Oke mina-san seneng banget udah negabcot panjang lebar. Jangan lupa peraturanya.

Bukan (RnR )namun peraturan saya berbeda dari Author Kebanyakan. Peraturan Saya adalah.

Gak review Loe gak bisa boker seminggu ^^.

Silahkan coba gak review dan rasakan Mulesnya. ^^

Jaaaa~~ nee~~~

**EL**


	2. Chapter 2

Hasil poling

**Kyuhyun**: 98%

**Siwon:** 10 %

**Kibum: **2%

**Lee soo man**: 0 %

**Eyang Subur**: 0 %

Terima kasih banyak buat reader yang udah mau review dan poling. EL harap boker kalian lancar selama ff ini berlanjut amin. #DiTendang

Fanfiction by Homin**'EL**

**.**

KimYesung Super juinior,SM, and himself

Yunho & Changmin TVXQ,SM, and Themself

**.**

Rated ** M **

**(ganti karena ada NCnya) **

**Baek kan saya? Hmmmm?**

.

Genre: Angst **(saya gak bercanda),**Romance,Hurt n Comfort, Friendship

**A**lternative **U**niversal (Non- Boyband)

.

Main chatsh: **Yesung Kim, Cho Kyuhyun **(Super Junior)

Other catsh:** Yunho & Changmin **(TVXQ), n maeby Others Superjunior member

**.**

Pair: **Kyusung** ( Kyuhyun x Yesung)

**Homin **(Yunho X Changmin)

Warning: **Typos!** Sex ! typos ! sex ! typos! se- #Dibekep

.

Enjoy

.

**I'M YESUNG**

**Chapter 2**

"Namaku… Kyuhyun"

Jawabnya. Kecewa… ternyata bukan **dia**. Tapi Kyuhyun ini terasa nyata seperti **dia**. Apa tahayul itu benar? Kita memiliki 7 orang kembaran yang terpisah di dunia ini? Aku ingin mempercayainya sekarang.

"Kau?" tanyanya.

"Yesung… Aku Yesung" jawabku. tanpa menghilangkan nada kecewaku.

Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan. Aku hanya memandangi wajahnya. Kenapa sangat mirip, Kulitnya yang putih pucat, matanya yang indah dan serius,hidungnya yang mancung ,serta bibir sexy yang penuh. Apakah ini benar-benar nyata? Aku ingin menangis lagi. Tapi tidak mau. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. kutahan saja, walau rasanya sakit seperti tercekik di tenggorokan. 3 tahun ** dia ** telah tiada. 3 tahun aku hidup dalam dunia tak bernyawa ini. Dan sekarang orang ini muncul di depanku. Apa hidup sedang mempermainkanku?

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke luar jendela. Menggigit bibir bawahku keras. Agar air mata ini tak jatuh. Menahan semua gejolak emosi yang kurasakan.

Percuma…

Percuma…

Dia ada di hadapanku kini. Tapi ini bukan **Dia** yang kurindukan. Bukan **dia** yang sudah mati. Dan aku tak tahan, Ketika kelopaku memaksa untuk berkedip, bening mataku jatuh tak berdaya di pipi ku. Kenapa tuhan… Kenapa kau mempermainkanku.

"Hei… kau begitu suka menangis ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya? Mencemooh mungkin.

Aku mengusap air mataku cepat. Ini terlihat sangat bodoh. Menangis seperti ini didepan orang asing.

"Lihat ke jalan saja" jawabku. Dengan umur yang sudah tak terbilang muda ini. Aku pintar untuk menghindar dari suatu hal.

"Kenapa? Memikirkan kekasihmu?" dia mencoba lagi. Haruskah terang-terangan seperti itu?

"Mungkin"

Diam…

apa Kyuhyun lelah menanyaiku? Apa dia sedang mencari bahan lain? Beda sekali dengan **dia **yang tidak bisa diam.

"Perempatan didepan belok kiri, lalu di kanan jalan ada apartemen Gwong sam, Kau berhenti disana saja" intruksiku ketika kita sudah dekat dengan tempat tinggalku.

Dia tersenyum manis lalu membalas

"Instruksimu seperti bukan orang mabuk" ucapnya dengan tawa kecil. Yang …Yang sangat mirip dengan **dia**.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menaggapinya… Kyuhyun ini berbeda sekali dengan dia. Dan saat aku menyadari itu. Aku merasa makin Kecewa. Mereka benar- benar orang yang berbeda.

.

.

.

**DING!**

Suara lift berbunyi saat kita sudah sampai pada lantai 11 tempat tinggalku. Kyuhyun tak keberatan mengantarku ke dalam apartemenku. Dan… jangan berfikir macam-macam. Aku tidak mau di gendong bridal style lagi. Selain itu memalukan. Aku merasa Kyuhyun ini bukan **Dia,** dan aku tak mau, tak mau terbuai. Aku tak ingin berkhianat.

Aku memencet tombol kombinasi. Tak peduli si Kyuhyun ini mengintip atau tidak. Setelah kita masuk kyuhyun masih memegang pinggang ku erat. Beda dengan tangan Yunho yang terasa besar dan kuat serta sedikit kasar. Punya Kyuhyun ini sedang… lembut, namun terasa sangat possessive. Sama seperti **dia**…

"Diamana kamarmu" tanyanya. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa pipiku . aku jadi sedikit panas. Ah… mungkin ini karena alkohol.

"Disana" jawabku sambil menuntunnya dengan langkahku yang terseok dalam pelukanya ini.

Sesampai di kamar, Kyunhyun meletakanku lembut di atas _Bed_ ku yang empuk.

"Nghh..." aku sedikit mendesah, entah… rasa nyaman sekali saat tubuhku menyentuh halusnya bed cover ini, sangat nikmat.

"Kyu..." panggilku. Tak peduli aku baru saja memanggilnya Kyu... hanya Kyu! Sekalai lagi pemirsa! Hanya K Y U! Yesung tak ingatkah kau bahwa dia itu orang asing?

"Hm" dia melihatku intens. Memang terlihat seperti apa aku sekarang? Seksi kah? Oh ayolah… dulu saat aku masih sekolah di jepang semua orang mengantri padaku. Termasuk…**Dia**…

Wajahku berubah saat mengingat **dia**. Dan aku yakin Kyuhyun menyadarinya.

"Mau kulepaskan bajumu? Kau terlihat gerah" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sangat stright dan tak tahu malu. Apa dia tak tahu bahwa aku Gay? Oke dia mungkin tak tahu. Baiklah aku juga tak tahu dia ini Gay, Bi, atau Strighy. Bagaimana kalau ku cari tahu? Yesung... kau cerdik sekali.

"Mnhh.. Kalu kau tak keberatan" Ucapku atolah… jangan memandangku murahan terlebih dahulu, Percayalah ini tak sesexy Changmin saat sedang merayu Yunho.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi Bed dan mencoba lebih dekat dengan tubuhku. Dia mulai melepas blazer hitamku, lalu menaruhnya rapi di sampingku. Kenapa harus serapi itu? Lalu dia mulai melepas satu,dua, tiga , dan seterusnya kancing kemejaku. Saat semua kancing sudah terbuka. Kyuhyun menyuruh tangan terampilnya mengusap kerah bajuku sebelum menurunkanya agar terbuka. Dan..

"Ahhh.." Aku tak kuasa menahan desahan ku, saat Jemari Kyuhyun tak sengaja menyentuh puting susuku yang sangat sensitive. Dan dengan itu nipple kiriku kini mengeras seperti kismis.

Aku melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang … biasa?! Ok apa dia benar-benar Stright? Kenapa aku harus merasa kecewa seperti ini.

"Bisa kau lepas celanaku juga?" Pintaku. Saat Kyuhyun sudah sukses menelanjangi bagian atasku. Oke tidak menelanjangi, hanya membantu melepas baju saja. Tak lebih.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang sangat aku kenal sebagi milik **dia.**

"Tidak…mungkin hanya kau yang merasa ku goda" balasku. Lihat? Aku ini Kim Yesung.

"Baiklah…" Ucapnya lalu mulai mebuka ikat pingangku, kancing celanaku serta menurunkan lesretingku. Dan dia berhenti di tegang ketika sedang menurunkan lesretingku pelan. Matanya melihat ke mataku.

"Apa kau Gay?" tanyanya. Sangat terus terang. Aku tahu mungkin disini perbedaan Kyuhyun dan **dia.**

"Apa kau Gay? " kini aku bertanya balik. Jangan bermain kata-kata denganku Kyu… kau tidak mengenalku. Kau tidak kenal siapa Kim Yesung ini.

"Aku bukan" jawabnya. Aku kecewa. Kenapa rasanya sesedih ini mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun bahwa dia bukan Gay.

"Tapi…" Kyuhyun menambahkan

"…" aku diam

"Sepertinya Sekarang aku akan menjadi Gay" Lanjutnya dengan Seringai yang demi Tuhan meruntuhkan pertahananku. Dan aku tak sanggub menahan ini semua. Gejolak rindu. Serta emosi yang terpendam selama 3 tahun ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat.

Aku mulai bangkit dari tidurku. Tak kupedulikan rasa pusing di kepalaku. Ku raih kepala Kyuhyun dan ku Cium bibir Penuhnya yang sangat mirip dengan **dia, dia yang dulu miliku… **aku menekan bibirku pada bibirnya yang penuh dan lembut. Lalu melumatnya mengecap rasa yang ku rindukan. Namun aku sadar Kyuhyun berbeda. Rasa Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dengan **milknya.** Rasa Kyuhyun harum vanilla... sangat lezat dan manis, sedangkan **dia** berasa sangat kuat harum tembakau. Aku tak bisa berhenti. Aku terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun walau rasanya berbeda... sial aku tak bisa berhenti. Ketika Kyuhyun mulai membalas Ciumanku dan merangkul pinggangku lembut aku bergetar dan mendesah di dalam tengorokanku

"Nghh..."

Kyunhyun mengusap kulit pinggangku seductive menyalurkan rangsangan Sex yang sangat kuat terhadap tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan libidoku naik akibat ulahnya.

"Nghhh KYuhh.. ahh… kyuhh.. kyuhyun… mnhhh" Aku mendesah karena Nikamt yang luar biasa Saat kyuhyun mulai memijat sayang penis ku yang masih berbalutkan boxer. Dan aku tak sadar bahwa celana Jeans ku sudah beristirahat di lantai sekarang. Kyuhyun sangat cepat! Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan dia melepasnya.

Kyunhyun mulai menjilati leher jenjangku yang putih dan memberinya sedikit tanda disana. Turun kebawah dan kebawah hingga sepasang nipple yang sudah mengeras menunggu disana . di lumatnya nipple ku yang mungkin terlihat lezat baginya. Dan berwarna coklat muda.

"Ahhhhhh~" aku mendesah panjang saat Kyungyun menghisap Nipple ku kuat rasanya sangat Gila. Rasanya ini semua Sangat GiLA! Nikmat sangat nikma! Aku tak bisa berheti, haruskah aku berhenti ? haruskah? Haruskah aku menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti**nya**? Memanfaatkannya dan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai kepuasaan ku? **TIDAK!** Ini tidak boleh terjadi.. aku.. aku ingin berhenti! Namun ketinga Jemari terampil Kyuhyun mulai membuka boxer ku, aku terlonjak dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini adalah pertama sejak tiga tahun terakhir aku melakukanya. Ini… pasti akan Sakit. Tidak tidak tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Hei.." kyuhyun menyentuh wajahku lembut dan menuntutku untuk melihat kedalam matanya yang sendu.

"Aku tahu melakukan Sex dengan orang asing sepertiku terasa aneh. Aku juga merasakanya" ucapnya pelan, ingin aku agar mengerti.

"Anggab ini One night Stand Oke? kau tak akan menyakiti siapapun disini. Aku juga tak akan menyakitimu. Karena… Aku sudah tidak bisa berhenti" Tambahnya. Saat dengan pelan dia memasukan langsung dua buah jari yang berlumuran Lube dingin kedalam lubangku.

"Ackk!... ahh.. Kyuh! Tung- ah.. ah… ahh.." Kyuhyun tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berucap atau memprotes. Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan dia melumuri tanganya dengan lube. Bahkan aku tak tahu dia mendapat lube itu darimana!

"Ahh… Mnhh.. ah… ahhh.." hanya desahan desahan erotis yang kubuat saat Kyuhyun memanjakan Lubangku dengan Jari -jarinya yang panjang. Kini tiga Jari sudah masuk dalam lubangku. Kyuhyun sangat pintar bermain dengan jemarinya dan membuat lubangku terasa menjadi serakah akan itu. Aku… menginginkan yang lebih besar!

"Kyuh… aku aku sudah siap…" ucapku dengan nafas yang masih menderu. Kyuhyun melihatku dengan mata khawatirnya. Kenapa Harus mirip sekali. Aku jadi tidak tahu. Aku bercinta dengan siapa. Dengan Kyuhyun atau dengan **Dia.**

"ARGHHH! Kyu! STOP! Ah…" Gila ini benar benar gila! Padalah sudah di penetrasi dengan Jari. Tapi rasanya lubangku masih terlalu sempit untuk menampung milik Kyuhyun. Aku mencoba merilekskan tubuhku dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan ukuran penis kyuhyun yang setengahnya sudah tertanam dalam tubuhku.

Kini aku menganguk padanya. Memeberinya isyarat bahwa dia sudah boleh bergerak lagi. Dan Kyunhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan, Dan…

SLUP

Semua milik Kyuhyun tertanam sempurna didalam tubuhku. Rasanya panas dan penuh sekali. Aku bisa merasakan Nafas Kyuhyun yang juga berderu di kulit leherku.

"Sial… kau ketat sekali Yesung-ssi…" ucapnya. Untu pertama kalinya aku bercinta dan di panggil begitu formal. Sial sekali orang ini. Tapi aku tak peduli dan rasanya aku sudah bisa mengHandle semua.

"Bergeraklah kyu" ucapku. Halus. Dan dia menarik tubuhnya yang tadinya menempel erat menindihiku.

Kyuhyun mulai menarik paha ku menekanya keatas agar aksesnya lebih mudah. Aku menurut saja.

Dan saat pinggul kyuhyun mulai bergerak. Yang aku rasakan adalah Surga. Nikmat sekali yan tuhan… Nikmat sekali . bunyi benturan paha Kyuhyun dengan pantatku sangat terdengar jelas di telinga kami masing-masing. Desahan desahan erotic yang kelauar dari mulutku, makin membuat permainan kita memanas.

Hingga kurasakan rasa yang tidak asing didalam perutku lalu menjalar ke penis dan membuat otot otot penisku berkedut ngilu. Sial… aku sudah mau keluar. Dan Kyuhyun yang merasakanya mulai mengocok penisku cepas. Pre-cum yang sudah mengucur deras membuat kocokan kyuhyun pada penisku menjadi gampang dan licin.

"AAAAAHH~~ … Jaesu-ah!" Aku berteriak. Saat semen mulai keluar dari lubang penisku deras membasahi tangan Kyuhyun dan juga perutku. Aku memburu nafasku tak berdaya. Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak. Malah…

"Ahh" aku mendesah kecil ketika kyuhyun melepaskan penisnya yang masih sangat mengeras dan belum terpuaskan dari dalam lubangku. Wajahnya yang tadi penuh cinta kini dihiasi seringai mencemooh.

Aku bingung kenapa?

Saat Kyuhyun mulai turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai mengancingkan celananya aku panik. Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Namun sebelum aku sempat memanggil namanya Kyuhyun menatapku tajam.

"Kalau begitu rindu dengan kekasihmu, jangan menggunakan orang lain sebagai SEX pemuas. BUkan karena aku tidak mau. Namum… Karena orang yang kau sayangi akan Kecewa padamu nantinya" ucapnya seraya memberiku senyum tipisnya. Ia mebalikan badan hendak keluar dari kamarku tapi aku menahanya.

"Kyu apa yang-"

"Yesung-ssi… Aku bukan Jaesu, aku bukan orang yang kau sebut saat kau mencapai oragasme mu. tidurlah ini sudah larut" ucapnya dan di akhiri oled debabman pintu yang tertutup keras.

Apa yang sudah aku perbuat…

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di bed ku yang berantakan karena aktivitas kami barusan.

Jaesu-ah… aku belum bisa melupakanmu…

Ucapku dalam hati dan tak tahan lagi air mata ini turun lagi. Kenapa aku harus semenderita ini. Kenapa!

Bahkan aku harus menyakiti orang lain.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

.

Aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan membanting pintu mobil pelan. Aku berjalan kesebuah rumah minimalis dengan taman yang sangat indah dan feminim. Cih! tipikal wife sekali. Yah… aku sekarang sedang menuju kerumah Yunho dan Changmin. Yunho yang menelfonku tadi Pagi, memintaku untuk menemaninya mencari sesuatu. Yunho dan Changmin sudah tinggal bersama sejak… ah entahlah, pokoknya sejak lama. Bahkan sejak sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang….

…

…

Kata Jepang selalu membuat ku badmood, karena aku pasti akan ingat tentang **Jaesu**. **Berawal** di jepang dan **berakhir** dijepang. Aku hendak mengetuk pintu, tapi aku berhenti. untuk apa ku ketuk pintunya? Membuat marah Changmin itu menyenangkah bukan? Hahahahaha!

Dan Saat aku sudah membuka pintu. Mataku melebar. Changmin Sedang di perkosa Yunho di tembok, tepat didepan pintu masuk. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya diperkosa, entahlah untuk mereka kata bercinta sangat tidak cocok. Tubuh Changmin terhimpit antara Tembok dan Yunho. Bajunya yang berwarna Kuning berantakan dan terangkat hingga Dagunya. Menampilkan Nipple berwarna merah muda yang sangat imut. Bagian bawahnya terkspose jelas. Pahanya yang putih,mulus,panjang, dan sexy mengapit Pinggang Yunho Possesive. Kulit pantantnya yang kenyal bergesekan dengan Tembok seirama dengan penis Yunho yang bergerak liar dalam holenya yang Sempit.

"AHH! Yunh! Ah! AH! AH! AH! AH! Pelan Bodoh! AH Ah! Ahh! aHH!" Desahan Changmin sangat erotis. Aku bahkan menelan ludahku sekarang. Wajah cantik dengan tulang rahang yang kuat itu membuatnya terlihat sangat Sexy… Changmin ini bisa dibilang idaman para lelaki.

"Ahhh Changmnin… ah… nimat…" Yunho hanya bisa bisa merintih keenakan merasakan penisnya dicengkeram kuat oleh dinding Changmin yang panas dan ketat. Tak peduli betapa kuatnya Changmin mencengkeram Surainya. Awww itu pasti sakit sekali.

"AhHhh! Yunho! Disansa! Ulangi aaaahhhh! Yahhh Yunn Ahhh! Ahhh! Ah! AHh! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!" OH yatuhan. Kurasa sekarang Yunho menghantam prostat Changmin sehingga membuat Tubuh Changmin bergelinjang seperti itu.

"Ah! Ah! Ngggg... Yunhoo... Aku mau ah!Yunhhhh - (namun saat mata Changmin melihat kehadiranku yang terpatung disini)- Ye-! YESUNGhhh!" Changmin orgasme dengan meneriakan namaku Marah. Ya tuhan. Aku barusan mimpi apa? Changmin orgasme dengan meneriakan namaku keras. Namun sepertinya ini… akan menjadi buruk. Aku tahu kalau yunho itu…

"Kau-! Changmin-ah! Apa kau baru saja menyebutkan nama orang lain huh?!" Tanya Yunho marah. Sambil mencengkeram dagu Changmin kuat.

"Brengsek salahkanTemanmu yang suka mengintip!" bentak Changmin. Dan membuat Yunho melihat kearahku.

"Tsk! hyung Cepat masuklah… jangan berdiri disitu. Tunggu di dalam sampai aku selesai" Ucap Yunho enteng . namun aku tahu dia sedikit kesal. Mengetahui bahwa Changminya orgasme dengan menyebutkan namaku. Walau itu sebenaranya teriakan karena kaget.

"Kim Yesung! Jangan kau sentuh barang-barang apapun! ku bunuh kau kalau samp- Ah! Yunh aku ye- ! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Fuck! Yunho! Ahhh Fuck~~ " Oh omelan Changmin sudah berubah menjadi desahan yang menggila sekarang. Mereka berdua itu benar benar pasangan Paling Binal yang pernah aku temui.

.

.

.

Changmin Duduk disebuah Café langgananya. Café berkonsep minimalis dengan banyak koleksi Lego star Wars yang luar biasa ia sukai. Kini ia tak besama Yunho… yah karena dari awal dia sedang ada Janji dengan Seseorang, seorang teman lama, Atau lebih tepatnya Sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Dan karena hal tersebut Juga, Yunho yang harus mengajak Yesung untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu , yah katanya sih begitu…namun siapa sangka kalau ia sedang menguntit kekasihnya yang katanya sedang ada Janji dengan seorang teman lama itu.

Yunho itu Possesivenya kelewatan.

**Di Café seberang**

Aku menatap Yunho kesal. Yang benar saja! Katanya mencari sesuatu. Ternyata hanya menguntit Changmin yang sedang janjian dengan temanya. Aku sungguh tak habis pikir dengan pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda dariku ini.

"Yunho… kau tahu? Aku Sungguh ingin memukulmu" ucap ku dengan pandangan yang benar-benar jengah. Tak bisakah dia membiarkan Changmin bebas barang semenit saja? Aku heran kenapa Changmin bisa tahan dengan orang seperti yunho ini, dan itu selama bertahun tahun. Ups! Aku lupa mereka berdua ini memang pasangan paling menyebalkan! Terikat hubungan Kekal yang konyol! Kekal? Kekal apanya?! kalau salah satu dari kalian mati juga tidak akan - … hah…. Sudahlah aku jadi seperti orang bodoh. Mungkin memang hubunganku dengan **Jaesu **yang tak pernah kekal.

"Hyung… ka tahu? Temannya Changmin ini katanya baru datang dari amerika. Saat kemarin kita bertemu Changmin di Bar. Ternyata Changmin hendak bertemu temanya ini" Ucap Yunho serius. Kenapa lagi anak ini.  
"Lalu? Kau pasti juga kenal kan? Kau dan Changmin sudah pacaran sejak 10 tahun yang lalu" ucapku dan aku kaget sendiri. Mereka ini benar benar awet.

"Tidak Hyung. Katanya Temannya ini pindah ke Amerika waktu mereka SMP. Sedangkan aku kenal Changmin di SMA" ucap Yunho masih melihat kesebrerang café, dimana pemuda tampan dengan scraf yang mengantung indah dilehernya itu menyesap caffeinya nikmat.

"Yah~ dan kau memperkosa Changmin yang masih polos di belakang sekolah, dan mengancam akan merusak hidupnya kalau dia tak mau jadi pacarmu" Ucapku mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya dengan Changmin.

Yunho menatapku kilat dengan mata yang serius. Hih? Lucu sekali Yunho ini. Masih sensitive ternyata.

"Hyung… aku tidak memperkosanya, aku hanya ingin Changmin tahu kalau saat itu aku sungguh mencintainya" Ucapnya membela diri. Cuih! Yunho itu sama saja~~

"Dan mengancamnya agar dia terpaksa mengerti arti Cintamu?" ucapku lagi. Entahlah hobi jahilku menggoda seseorang ini paling susah untuk dihilangkan.

"Aku tidak mengancamnya Hyung, aku hanya memberitahunya apa kerugian yang akan ia dapatkan kalau tak mau menerima orang seperti ku" Ucap Yunho lagi membela diri. Dan demi tuhan Yunhooo… kau ini bodoh atau apa? Penjelasanmu itu sama saja dengan **mengancam** bodoh! Hanya lebih spesifik. Aiiiishhh lama-lama jengkel juga dengan manusia ini.

Namun belum sempat aku mengeluarkan kalimat cemooh ku untuk Yunho. Yunho sudah panik

"Hyung! Lihat lihat lihat! " ucapnya, dan menyuruhku untuk melihat keseberang café. Disana terlihat Changmin yang berpelukan dengan seorang namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya (oh ayolah salahkan Tubuh Changmin yang terlalu tinggi menjulang) dan saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Aku melihat lebih intens ke wajah teman Changmin yang sepertinya tidak asing itu. Dan… setelah beberapa saat kuamati…

Kyuhyun!

Kenapa dia bersama Changmin?

**TBC**

A/n : Gimana? Makin bingung dengan jalan Cewritanya? Muahahahaha Jangan Salahkan saya. Salahkan diri anda sendiri. Yang minta ini jadi Kyusung siapa cpbak~~? LOL . #dikroyok ampun~~~ habisss T3T saya yang sama sekali gak nyangka yang menang bakalah pair Kyusung jadi harus ngerubah **TOTAL PLOTnya**. Fiuhh tapi gimana NCnya? Hmmm? Saya lagi gak semangat bikin NC jadi pasti kurang Hot. Jadi yah cukup begitu ajah NCnya. Jangan minta lebih yah… kalau mau nambah minta aja ama papa soo man. Suruh buat video **pornonya** Kyusung unlimited! #sesat

**a/n part 2: **wahhhh saya bangga dan senengggggggggggg banget. Ternyata banyak yang suka pair homin disini~~ kyaaaaaaa / sumpah saya seneng banget. Makasih loh yah reader-san sekalian udah mau mencoba mencintai HoMin. Awawawawawa~ dan juga karena reader **hera-chan** udah mau review panjang banget kayak cerpen dan ngasih beberapa **fakta Kyusung**. Ini aku kasih hadiah fakta homin dikit … Yunho hyung pernah bilang di interview salah satu majalah jepang** "Q:saya dengar Yunho-san pernah bilang, bahwa anda akan membawa Changmin bersama anda ke masa depan anda? / Yunho: Yah… itu benar. Kalau saya di perbolehkan membawa satu orang kedalam masa depan saya kelak, orang itu adalah Changmin. Saya akan membawa Changmin bersama saya. Tak peduli dia(changmin) menginginkanya ataupun tidak. /Q:*kaget* wah benarkah itu? Changmin-san bagaimana menurut anda? / Changmin: *tertawa = dengan gaya yang malu-malu alias mulutnya ditutupin ama jari jari lentiknya~~ #eaaaaa* saya tidak tahu, saya juga kaget dengan ini. Namun saya benar-benar tak tahu apa dia(yunho) benar-benar akan melakukanya kelak" **kyaaaaaaaaa~~ udah nikah ajah nikah! Ah dan itu cuman sebagian kecil fakta HoMin sich.. masih bejibun alias banyak lagi yang lain. Ah! Udah ah~ saya nyerah… gak mau dikatain virus penyebar aliran HoMin~~ XD! #LUudahJAdiVirusDAriDulu!

**An/n part 3** udah yah.. saya gak punya tenaga ngetik lagi. Gitu ajah dech… saya harap yang masih jadi Silent reader. Segera taubat dan kasih review yah. Amin.

Rule: ndak review ndak bisa boker seminggu

**eL**


End file.
